mcnuttyspacerpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Poleepkwa
"We mean you no harm."" -''District 9-'' Tall, usually calm but easily angered bug people, the Poleepkwa, or Prawns, were a race of interstellar refugees who made their way to Earth, where they landed above Johannesburg, South Africa. Unable to cope with the influx of new residents, the South African government forced them into walled off, rundown sections of the city, treating them as third world citizens and forcing them to live in shelters and conditions that are barely livable. They eventually rose up and managed to get off the planet, eventually finding their way to the Citadel, where they were brought in and given the proper help they needed. Biology Very tall, very thin and very tough, Prawns are giant insectoids from the far reaches of the universe that have trouble speaking anything but their own language, though they are able to comprehend other languages well.. They have a pair of legs with four major joints, allowing them to make large strides and leap great distances. Their arms are similar to that of Humans, save for the hands which only have three fingers (Two fingers and a thumb). They also have a smaller pair of hands located on their body, though these are less functional and are used primarily to hold smaller objects. Though much of what they eat makes many consider them to be carnivorous, they actually have no teeth, instead having a variety of feeding tendrils along the edge of their face to help quickly feed them. While most of what they eat is meat, they have been known to eat just about anything, and during their time on Earth it was revealed that they had a particular addiction to cat food and catnip. This addiction had to be kicked cold turkey once the Prawns left Earth, but was reintroduced to the race when Humans found the Citadel. Technology Prawn technology is unique in that it is bio-mechanical, meaning that only Prawn DNA will allow their technology to function. This includes their weapons, ships, battle suits and more. It has been proven that mixing DNA from them and sapient organisms. They have also developed a special fluid that helps operate some of their technologies, though this is not a substitute for the Prawn DNA itself. The fluid is mainly used as a fuel source for their ships and battle suits, but can be used to overcharge their weaponry. Their Place in the Universe The Prawns have mostly stuck to their own devices, turning the ship they arrived on Earth with into a Space Station where the entire population of Prawns reside. With only a few who live outside the Prawn Space Station, they are often considered a mysterious race, as only Prawns and invited guests are allowed on the Space Station. The few Prawns who explore the universe are often seen in the underbelly of society, working alongside criminals and smugglers thanks to their strength and their unpredictability. Thanks to the mystery behind the race, not many know how to fight Prawns, making them a good psychological tactic in combat. Aside from this, they are almost always willing to help, making them good laborers for their willingness to work for cheap and their immense strength. They rarely cause hostile situations, though some Prawns have never forgotten what Humans have done to them, making them more likely to be hostile towards them.